


Squabbles

by justanotherblondewriter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherblondewriter/pseuds/justanotherblondewriter
Summary: "All I want is a fic where Arya and Sansa bicker and where their respective husbands, Gendry and Jon, try to reconcile them XD" Tumblr user jonquilclegane made this post, so I can of took it and made it a little something different. Set in a modern universe, Sansa and Jon decide to let Arya and her husband Gendry stay with them for a few weeks. It doesn't go too well.A bit of cursing, but other than that, it's clean.Also didn't have a chance to re-read and fix any mistakes, so please excuse any if you see them.





	Squabbles

In the beginning, Jon had been thrilled when Sansa had told him that Arya and her new husband Gendry would be coming to stay with them for the next three weeks. Arya was like a sister to him after all, and they’d only grown closer in the last five years since his marriage to her older sister Sansa (which, as Arya liked to remind him, was only because she’d introduced Jon to Sansa). Not only that, but he and Gendry had hit it off quickly. The two of them were more alike than either had expected, and it was safe to say they’d become best friends practically over night.

But now, only a week into Arya and Gendry staying over, and things had essentially turned into a nightmare. He had no idea that two people could fight that hard, could end up driving each other completely nuts just by spending too much time together.

The four of them sat in the kitchen now, the tension thick and heavy in the air. The only sound between them was the clanking of silverware on plates as they ate the breakfast Sansa had made that morning. “The waffles are delicious, Sansa,” Jon said, breaking the silence. 

Looking up from her plate, she gave him a small smile, “Thank you, Jon.”

They fell into silence again.

“Could someone pass the salt?” Jon asked, breaking the silence once again as he glanced up at Gendry from across the table.

Sansa and Arya’s heads both snapped up, eyes shifting to the salt shaker that sat only inches from Gendry’s right hand. In unison, they gulped.

Gendry’s eyes narrowed and he snapped, “You should you don’t want to get it yourself? You know, since you can’t accept help from anyone?”

“Oh come off it,” Jon replied, tossing his fork onto his plate. “You were so damned trigger happy, I couldn’t have asked you for any real help if I’d wanted to!”

Gendry stood, hands slamming down on the table. “You’re full of shit! I was providing cover while you were swooping in t’uh take the glory, ya selfish prick!” He shouted, his accent getting thicker.

Still seated, Arya and Sansa exchanged a look of annoyance and continued to eat their breakfast. It had been like this for the last forty-eight hours. The two men had lost a mission playing one of Jon’s Xbox games and now it seemed the whole neighborhood needed to hear it.

In a moment Jon was on his feet as well, hands planting on each side of his plate as he glared daggers across the table at his friend. “Selfish? Because of me, we were winning every round!”

“Because of you, we were left stranded and had no defense! If you’d done as I said, we would’ve won that final round! But no, you thought you were in charge or some bullshit!”

Jon groaned, throwing his hands in the air. “You’re so bullheaded! I swear, talking to you is like talking to a brick wall! It’s called strategy, Gendry. I didn’t think I’d have to explain that to you! Gods, it’s like you can’t understand things unless they’re spelled out for you.”

Shoving back his chair, Gendry looked ready to throw a punch at Jon. Even if he had to lunge across the table to do it. “It’s called teamwork, Jon. I didn’t think that would be such a foreign concept for you! They teach that shit in preschool, you dumb ox!”

Back and forth the two of them went, tossing insults at each other like some teenagers on the internet. The Starks sisters knew it was going nowhere fast.

Finishing their respective meals, they stood as one and looked to their respective significant others. “Shut it!” They shouted, startling both the men.

“You two sound like absolute fools, shouting at each other like this over a bloody video game,” Arya said, looking between the two of them. “My gods, it was like watching two children throw rocks at each other.”

Sansa shook her head as she began collecting the plates from the table. “You two squabble worse than Arya and I ever did when we were children. You’re both lucky our mother and father aren’t here, they’d have you two sharing the same t-shirt until you solved your silly difference and forgave one another.”

The sisters exchanged looks again as if contemplating the idea.

“You’re best friends.” Arya crossed her arms over her chest. “A video game isn’t anywhere near as important as that. So quick being so frustratingly stubborn and get over it would you?”

Sansa nodded, setting the plates in the sink. “Because if you don’t, I’m going to take that stupid game console and sell it.” Turning back to the ground, she leaned her hip against the counter. “Is that clear?”

Both Gendry and Jon hung their heads, guilt bubbling in both their guts. The girls were right, it wasn’t worth the arguments. “I’m sorry,” Jon said first. “I can get competitive sometimes and forget that I’ve got a team with me because I want to win so bad.”

Gendry looked up and gave a half-smile. “I’m sorry too. I know it’s your game and you should take lead, but I hate feeling like I’m not contributing. I’m happy to listen to your ideas.”

Jon beamed. “I got the new Call of Duty game yesterday, wanna break it in?”

“Fucking yeah, I do.” Without another word to their wives, both men made a beeline for the door to the living room.

Left with only each other, Sansa and Arya couldn’t help but laugh at the stupidity of their husbands. “Gods, they’re weird,” Sansa muttered, moving back to the table to collect the rest of the dishes.

Still chuckling, Arya nodded. “They really are.” With that, she began helping her sister clean up, the sound of machine guns firing soon filling the house.


End file.
